Battle Mechanics
A completive list of every attack seen in FNaF World. The Battle Theme. Overview Attacks = Orange (Basic) Orange moves are basic attacks. Blaze Orange (Overpowered) Blaze orange attacks are overpowered attacks that are exclusive to the Update 2 characters. Yellow (Miscellaneous) Yellow moves are miscellaneous attacks/moves. Pink (Heal) Pink moves are healing moves. Red (AOE) Red moves are AOE attacks/powerful attacks. Green (Poison) Green moves are mostly poison attacks. Purple (Enemy Stats) Purple moves decrease enemy stats. Black (Insta-Kill) Black moves have a chance to insta-kill. White (Boost) White moves are mostly stat boosts. |-| Enemies = Enemy Exclusive Attacks |-|Status Effects= Status Effects |-|Gallery= Effects RUN!.png|The text displayed when running from a battle. @.gif|The "@" that flies off enemies when hit. $.gif|The "$" that flies off enemies when hit. &.gif|The "&" that flies off enemies when hit. Q.gif|The "?" that flies off enemies when hit. NumberSign.gif|The "#" that flies off enemies when hit. RIP.png|A tombstone that appears when a party character dies. DeathX.gif|An X that appears when an enemy or party character dies. GlowingThing.gif|The effect under a party character when it's their turn to attack. Victory.gif|A box that appears when the player's party wins a battle. LevelUp.gif|The text displayed when leveling up. GameOver.gif|Text that appears when all party members die, losing the battle. SunExploding.gif|Sprite displayed upon killing an enemy. SPDEnemy.gif|Sprite displayed over enemies when their speed is down. PWREnemy.gif|Sprite displayed over enemies when their power is down. Character Attack Animations FreddyAttack.gif|Freddy attacking (click to animate). BonnieAttack.gif|Bonnie attacking (click to animate). ChicaAttack.gif|Chica attacking (click to animate). FoxyAttack.gif|Foxy attacking (click to animate). ToyBonnieAttack.gif|Toy Bonnie attacking (click to animate). ToyChicaAttack.gif|Toy Chica attacking (click to animate). ToyFreddyAttack.gif|Toy Freddy attacking (click to animate). MangleAttack.gif|Mangle attacking (click to animate). BBAttack.gif|Balloon Boy attacking (click to animate). JJAttack.gif|JJ attacking (click to animate). PhantomFreddyAttack.gif|Phantom Freddy attacking (click to animate). PhantomChicaAttack.gif|Phantom Chica attacking (click to animate). PhantomBBAttack.gif|Phantom BB attacking (click to animate). PhantomFoxyAttack.gif|Phantom Foxy attacking (click to animate). PhantomMangleAttack.gif|Phantom Mangle attacking (click to animate). WitheredBonnieAttack.gif|Withered Bonnie attacking (click to animate). WitheredChicaAttack.gif|Withered Chica attacking (click to animate). WitheredFreddyAttack.gif|Withered Freddy attacking (click to animate). WitheredFoxyAttack.gif|Withered Foxy attacking (click to animate). ShadowFreddyAttack.gif|Shadow Freddy attacking (click to animate). MarionetteAttack.gif|Marionette attacking (click to animate). PhantomMarionetteAttack.gif|Phantom Marionette attacking (click to animate). Golden freddy attack.gif|Golden Freddy attacking (click to animate). PaperpalsAttack.gif|The Paperpals attacking (click to animate). NightmareFreddyAttack.gif|Nightmare Freddy attacking (click to animate). NightmareBonnieAttack.gif|Nightmare Bonnie attacking (click to animate). NightmareChicaAttack.gif|Nightmare Chica attacking (click to animate). NightmareFoxyAttack.gif|Nightmare Foxy attacking (click to animate). Endo01Attack.gif|Endo 01 attacking (click to animate). Endo-02 attack.gif|Endo 02 attacking (click to animate). PlushtrapAttack.gif|Plushtrap attacking (click to animate). EndoplushAttack.gif|Endoplush attacking (click to animate). SpringtrapAttack.gif|Springtrap attacking (click to animate). RWQFSFASXC attack.gif|RWQFSFASXC attacking (click to animate). CryingChildAttack.gif|The Crying Child attacking (click to animate). Funtime foxy attack.gif|Funtime Foxy attacking (click to animate). NightmareFredbearAttack.gif|Nightmare Fredbear attacking (click to animate). NightmareAttack.gif|Nightmare attacking (click to animate). FredbearAttack.gif|Fredbear attacking (click to animate). SpringBonnieAttack.gif|Spring Bonnie attacking (click to animate). JackOBonnieAttack.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie attacking (click to animate). JackOChicaAttack.gif|Jack-O-Chica attacking (click to animate). MrChipperAttack.gif|Mr. Chipper attacking (click to animate). NightmareBBAttack.gif|Nightmare BB attacking (click to animate). NightmarionneAttack.gif|Nightmarionne attacking (click to animate). CoffeeAttack.gif|Coffee attacking (click to animate). PurpleguyAttack.gif|Purple Guy attacking (click to animate). VirtuaFreddyAttack.gif|Virtua-Freddy attacking (click to animate) Backgrounds FazbearHillFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Fazbear Hills. CoppysWoodsFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Choppy's Woods. MysteriousMinesFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Mysterious Mine/Deep-Metal Mine. IceBattleFight.png|The backdrop of a battle in Dusting Fields. LilygearFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Lilygear Lake. BalcktombFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Blacktomb Yard. CarnivalFightBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in Pinwheel Circus. OppositeCirusBattleFight.png|The backdrop of a battle in Pinwheel Funhouse. GlitchedWorldBattle.png|The backdrop of a battle in &*___TWRE. ScottLightning.gif|The background for the fight against Animdude. 5858.png|The backdrop of a battle in Geist Lair. |-|Trivia = Trivia * (Power) is the attack power the current animatronic can do. It is determined by (Level), multiplied by X times. ** The "multiplier's" value is not currently known what is determined by (possibly the Power boost). ** (Level) is the current attacker's level. *(Comet pwr) is 100 constant, the last few comets having 0 Comet pwr. *If Mimic Ball mimics Balloons or Balloons 2 after no enemies are left on screen, the balloons bounce around before exiting out the bottom of the screen. *The Gift Box texture can be seen in one of Scott's games, Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. *When using Prize Ball or Prize Ball 2, the ball can open if timed correctly at the end of the battle and won't produce an attack. **However, if an attack is produced and the game switches back to the 3D World in the middle of the attack's animation, the game will freeze. ***A Mimic Ball can cause this, too. ****Sometimes, The attack animation WILL just show in the background and the game will not freeze. However, until the player closes the game, this will KEEP showing. *The Neon Wall move takes 30 seconds to wear off, and it resets to 30 seconds when using the move again. Each individual Alarm Orb will subtract 3 seconds from the timer. *When using Jumpscare, it makes the scream from the first Five Nights at Freddy's, but it is cut half-way. *Some moves don't seem to fit their colors or aren't in the proper colors. **Bad Pizza is a green move, yet it doesn't poison. **Bubble Breath is a pink move, yet it doesn't heal. **Esc key is an insta-kill move, but it's a yellow move, and not a black one. **Cosmic song is an AOE attack move, but it's a white move, and not a red one. **Neon Wall 2 is a shield move just like its weaker counterpart, but it's a red move, and not a yellow one. **4th Wall is an AOE attack, but it's a purple move, and not a red one. **Slasher is an insta-kill move (to most enemies), yet it's a purple move, and not a black one. *Some of the attacks appear to be only for one character. **Endoplush is the only playable character that has the "Waterhose 2" attack. **Phantom BB is the only playable character that has the "Toxic Balloon" and "Gloom Balloon" attack. However, both attacks can be summoned with a Prize Ball 2. **Nightmare Freddy was the only playable character that has the "Freddles" attack. ***This however has been changed in update 2 since Nightmare Fredbear now has the "Freddles" attack. **Bonnie is the only playable character that has the "Happy Jam" attack. **Nightmare BB is the only playable character that has the "Balloons 2" attack. **Coffee is the only playable character that has the "Neon Wall 2" attack. *There appears to be an unused attack in the game: "Toxic Song". It is unknown what it is or who does it belong to. **Although it is most likely to cause poison, as most of the green attacks give out poison. **It's likely that this attack was meant to be given to Phantom Freddy as he's a singer and also phantoms commonly give out poison attacks. This attack could also be meant to be given to Springtrap or Phantom Mangle, as their intact counterparts, Spring Bonnie and Funtime Foxy, are the only characters with Cosmic Song. *Animdude is the only playable character who does not have an attack animation. *Bite 2 is the attack most common among playable characters, usable by Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, and Springtrap. Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Mechanics